Without You
by The Lady Morana
Summary: “Have ya’ ever loved someone Orihime Inoue? No not like a crush, not like a brother, but loved ‘em so much that there ain’t enough moments in an eternity? I have and ya’ took him away.” What happens when Orihime rejects Aizen's existence? AizenGin
1. Chapter 1: Rejection

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I am not getting any money for writing this.

Warning: Just in case you missed summary. This fic has mild Aizen/Gin. 

---

_Ichimaru Gin was afraid of a lot of things. He was afraid of death, cold floors, really ugly Arrancar, and Rangiku when she'd been drinking. But more than anything Gin was afraid of losing Aizen._

_They made an odd pair: Aizen who feared nothing and Gin who feared so much, but it didn't matter. In Gin's mind Aizen wasn't the center of the universe, Aizen __**was**__ the universe. In Gin's opinion Aizen didn't need to sit in the heavens to be a god, but it was what Aizen wanted so Gin would do anything to make it happen._

_Gin curled into a tight ball under piles of blankets, his fear of cold floors and ugly Arrancar delaying his rising. He'd felt Aizen leave for the day earlier and had regretted the loss of the warmth the man took with him._

_Suddenly Gin sat bolt upright, the covers falling away from him. He sprang from the futon, warm bare feet hitting frozen bare floor, but Gin didn't notice. He grabbed Shisou and raced from the room clad only in a lose pair of white pants. Somewhere Aizen was in danger, and he didn't have the sense to be afraid. _

---

Orihime Inoue walked down the brilliant white halls of Los Noches. In this world of endless night being inside Aizen colorless palace was like being inside the moon. It was a romantic idea that Orihime sometime entertained to make the living in this heart of darkness not seem so bad, but tonight she had no time for romantic ideas. Tonight she was going to re-write history and the consequences be damned.

She passed many arranacar, but none dare stop her or even speak with her. Their precious Aizen-sama had taken a personal interest in her and it would be dangerous to appear too interested in what clearly belonged to their master. It was all the better for Orimime, what she was about to do would make their existence impossible and erase them from the memory of the world getting to know them personally would only bring her unnecessary pain and regret.

Carefully she slid open the doors that lead to the balcony were she had last seen the Hougyoku. The doors opened soundlessly revealing the breathless night of land of Aizen's domain. She walked towards Aizen's white chair, unoccupied now, and counted the tiles. Three tiles to the left of the chair, if she remembered correctly and she had to remember correctly because this was the world's, and more specifically her hometown's, last hope.

Now how had he done it? Just reach out his hand over the floor and…

"I thought you would come Orihime, though I'll admit I didn't think you'd come so soon. I suppose the knowledge that even your most faithful friends believe you've betrayed them must be painful. Particularly Ichigo, you're rather found of him aren't you, the thought that he must hate you is probably ripping you to pieces." Orihime's heart nearly stopped and she turned on her heel to come face to face with the Lord of Los Noches. He smiled lazily at her.

Aizen didn't bother to draw his zanpato or set up a fancy copy of himself. In fact he didn't even have his sword on his person. He was positive that Orihime offered no threat and as is most of the case with people who are 100% sure of something he was wrong.

"Sōten Kisshun" Aizen's eyes widened in shock and the soft glow of the orange shield settled around him.

"I reject." The words uttered fell upon the world and shattered. Orihime screamed as she watched time unravel itself around her.

---

The peace of the early morning was broken as Captain Ichimaru Gin of the fifth division woke with a startled cry on his lips. The cry had been a name, a name that Gin couldn't recall.

Gin rubbed his temples as he tried to remember the rest of the dream; it came back in bits and pieces. It was a strange and twisted reality and it had been centered around the man's whose name had been on his lips as he jolted from bed. The knowledge that this man had never really existed left a deep sadness at the bottom of Gin's heart. He shook his head, why should a dream about a man whose name he couldn't remember leaving him so down spirited?

It didn't matter, he was awake now and he had to get up at start his day. He dressed as normal, but when he bent to pick up his zanpakuto his heart nearly stopped, because there lying next to Shinsou was the sword of the man from his dream, the man that had never existed.

"Aizen. Aizen-taicho."

He ran his fingers down the length of the sheathed sword.

"_Kyōka Suigetsu."_ The name of the blade slipped from his mouth, "Impossible." He closed his hand around the scabbard, but quickly withdrew it as if burned. The pieces memories that had been just a foggy dream jumped to life as though he had actually lived them. Aizen's hands. Aizen's voice. Aizen's lips. Gin reached for the zanpakuto again, perhaps he had lived them.

Gin tried to reject the thought as impossible hewas the fifth captain not the third and so far as he knew there had never been a shinigami named Aizen Sōsuke let alone a captain by that name. It would have been easy to dismiss the dream as nothing more than just that, a dream, if it hadn't been for the sword that lay so innocently next to his. There was no one in existence that had the power to make it so a person never existed. Or was there?

"Orihime Inoue." The name rang out like a death sentence. Gin stood, he had to find the girl, and if his dream granted memory served he knew just where she'd be.

----

Orihime awoke in her own clothes, in her own bed, in her own room, in her own house. She sat there for a few moments realizing just what that meant. She couldn't have been kidnapped by Ulquiorra, because Aizen had never existed to create him.

Suddenly she felt light. There was no brilliant manipulative power-crazed captain-class shinigami out to destroy her town anymore, life was wonderful. And it got better! She knew all the answers to the test that she was suppose to take today, having already taken it!

But her light happy world was shattered as she walked through the doors of the classroom.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun." She called, but all she got in response was a cool sort of nodded. A quick glance around the room found Rukia which meant that Ichigo was a shinigami so why was he acting like they had never been friends. She gasped softly and sat down hard in her chair tears welded up in her eyes. They had never gone to the Soul Society together to save Rukia, they hadn't fought the Bound together, and he had never come to Hueco Mundo to save her. Their friendship, like Aizen, had never been. She watched Keigo attempt to tackle Ichigo and shook her head.

"I feel like I've received something wonderful today!" Keigo cried happy clasping his hands and swinging around ignoring the weird looks he was receiving

"Is something wrong Orihime?" She snapped her head to see Tatsuki. She smiled brightly fighting back her tears.

"No, I was just remembering a dream I had." Tatsuki looked as though she wanted to press the subject but the starting of class called her to her seat. The day went by slowly and horridly. Knowing all the answers to a test pales considerably next to knowing your best friends probably don't remember your name.

It was in a dark mood that Orihime entered her house. She kicked off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen to have some ice-cream and jalapeños to make it better. As she entered the darkening room her breath caught. There in her kitchen sat Ichimaru Gin, a steaming cup of tea cradled in his long pale hands, smiling dangerously at her.

"Good afta'noon, Orihime-_chan_."


	2. Chapter 2: Questions of Love

_There in her kitchen sat Gin Ichimaru, a steaming cup of tea cradled in his long pale hands, smiling dangerously at her._

"_Good afternoon, Orihime-_chan_." _

"You!" She cried, shocked, Ichimaru was the last person that she had ever thought to see again.

"Me." He said smiling all the more widely. Orihime eyes casted around the kitchen desperate to lead this conversation away from where she knew it would go. Her eyes fell on the tea cup on the table.

"I didn't know you liked tea." She said her voice shaking. Gin glanced over at it.

"I don't really. Aizen-taicho does," His smile gained a dangerous edge, "did." It occurred to Orihime that the smart thing to have done would have been pretend not to know Ichimaru, or better yet pretend not to see him at all. Well it was to later for that, and pretending not to know Aizen was probably not a great idea either.

"Did?" Maybe she could get away with pretending to not know he didn't exist anymore. It was a dumb move. The was tea was left steaming on the table, but suddenly Gin stood inches from Orihime's face his zanpakato, still in its case, pressed against her throat.

"Don't play dumb wit' me girl." He hissed, he was still smiling but a glower would have matched his voice better. He reached inside the front of his robes and pulled out a second sword.

"Do ya recognize this?" Orihime glanced at the sword, to her it looked very much the same as the one pressed against her neck, but she had a good guess as to who it belonged to.

"Ya' should," Ichimaru whispered push his zanpakato against her throat a little harder be stepping back, "Ya' destroyed him." A knocking on the door caught both their attentions and Gin's nose wrinkled in annoyance.

"Orihime?" A voice called.

"Go play wit' ya' friend, lil' murderess, I'll be back later." He turned and drew his sword and with a quickly jab and it disappeared up to the hilt.

"Open." He said softly. Two tiny black butterflies flew past Orihime ear and Ichimaru stepped through the double gates that had appeared. The butterflies flew back to Gin and he turned his head to look back at her.

"I suggest you're more helpful next time I see ya'." The gates snapped shut and he was gone. For a brief moment Orihime sat there breathing hard. It didn't make any sense, Ichimaru shouldn't be able to remember anything and Aizen's zanpakato shouldn't exist. Her thoughts were interrupted by another knock on her door.

"Coming!" She called. She opened the door to find Tatsuki standing on her doorstep.

"Oh come in." She said, but Tatsuki just shook her head.

"I have practice; I just came by to check on you. You were acting kind of weird in class today and then I felt… I don't know… I just got this weird feeling coming from your house."

"Well I'm fine. I was just feeling a little odd this morning I guess." Orihime said smiling. She would have to remember that she owed Tatsuki for making Ichimaru go away.

"It's all that weird food you eat! Well I've got to go or I'll be late. Take care of yourself." Orihime waved to her friend and then went back inside letting her smile fall; Ichimaru wouldn't stay gone for long.

----

Ichimaru paced his room. He'd told his lieutenant that he wasn't feeling well and wanted to be left alone for the day. This didn't solve his bigger problem though. His visit to the material was risky; if the Soul Society chose to investigate his comings and goings he'd have no buyable excuse. So the problem was either going to resolve itself at his next meeting with Orihime or he'd have to find a way to lure the girl here.

---

Orihime came home to again to find Ichimaru lounging in her kitchen. She gulped; Tatsuki was at a tournament this afternoon and wouldn't be coming by to check on her.

"What do you want?" She asked her voice shaking. Ichimaru laughed cruelly.

"I thought I told ya' not to play dumb. Ya' and I both know what I want," A pause, "Who I want." Orihime gulped, she'd had to face the fact her friends didn't know her again; if she brought Aizen back… then they'd think she was a traitor.

"I'm not going to bring back someone who was planning on vaporizing my town!" She snapped waving her hands around.

"Who says that I don't have plans to make ya' town go boom?" Orihime's eyes widened. Ichimaru smiled and made a dismissive gesture.

"Don't make a fuss, I don't and even if I did Aizen-tachio's powers out classed mine, I ain't got it in me." He leaned back in the chair picking the front legs off the ground.

"Ya' will brin' him back." Ichimaru said his voice frozen.

"I already told you I wouldn't!"

"Have ya' ever loved someone Orihime Inoue? No not like a crush, not like a brother, but loved 'em so much that there ain't enough moments in an eternity? I have and ya' took him away." Gin smiled his blood red eyes opened startling Orihime, "I think ya' almost care for Kursaki like that, it would be a shame if he disappeared." Orihime eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth.

"Are ya' gonna to reject me too? Are ya' sure ya' know what'll happen this time?" Orihime's mouth snapped shut and then she snapped,

"If you hurt Kurosuki-kun I'll just heal him." Ichimaru smiled sweetly.

"I suppose ya' would, but are ya' sure ya' can heal death?" He stood, "I'll tell ya' once more, bring Aizen-tachio's back."

"No." Orihime didn't dare say more for fear her voice would crack.

"That's a shame." And he was gone. Orihime stared at the place where Gin had been sitting and instead of feeling relief that he was gone his disappearance left her uneasy, it didn't seem right for him to just give up like that. She swallowed; something was going to happen, something she didn't think she would like.


	3. Chapter 3: Explainations and Excuses

Gin glared at his little black butterfly, it had just brought him a summons to a special captains' meeting. The summons meant that his most recent jaunt to the real world hadn't gone unnoticed. Captain Ukitake had sure picked an inconvenient time to be well enough to attend to the gating between worlds.

More of a problem then the summons was Kyōka Suigetsu_. _Ichimaru refused Captain Aizen's blade alone in his quarters; it was the only physical proof he had that the man had ever been. But caring two zanpakutō would raise suspicion and leaving Shinsou behind would be beyond stupid. Finally he decided to slip Kyoka Suigetsu down the leg of his hakama and hope he didn't need to bend his knee very far.

Gin pause before the doors to the first division, it hurt to know that when he walked through those doors he wouldn't see Aizen's face at the end of the long line of hostile faces. The doors swung open and Gin walked through his broad smile in place.

"Captain of Squad Five, Gin Ichimaru." Gin smile tightened he should be the captain of third division, Squad Five belonged to Aizen.

"Look at this the captains that run the Soul Society all here just for lil' me?" Gin paused a looked around.

"Even Captain Ukitake, it's good to see ya' looking so healthy." The long haired captain smiled tightly and nodded towards him.

"Ichimaru," Unlike another disciplinary captain's meeting Gin could remember attending in Aizen's reality the captain commander left no time for argument here, "You have been called here because of your recent unauthorized trip to the material world. Do you have an explanation?" Gin smiled at the first captain.

"Well, actually, I do. Ya' see there was someone from my division that told me the most 'surd story the other day." He paused moving so he was angled towards Byukka Kuchiki, "He had strayed from his sector afta chasin' a hollow and he came 'cross the oddest lil' thing. Lil' Rukia Kuchiki who 'ppeared to have had her power stolen by a human school boy." He paused while the soft cries of 'impossible' broke into the room, when they died down he started up again.

"I didn't believe him. How could a lil' human have the abil'ty take a shinigami's power, 'specially a Kuchiki's? So I thought I take a lil' jaunt o'er there myself 'n see what it was all 'bout. I shoulda logged it, I know, but I didn't wan' poor Captain Ukitake to have mor' paper work to do." He stopped and stood there smiling.

"Well?" The Yamamoto-Genryūsai pressed.

"Well wha'? I don't got no more in the way of _explanation_."

"What did you find out the state of Rukia Kuchiki power? There had been some curiosity raised about why she hadn't returned to the Soul Society yet."

"Oh tha'. Well the boy was wrong. Lil' Kuchiki ain't had her power stolen." There was a collective sigh and Gin's smile widened, "No she gave it to the school boy, Kurosaki somethin' I think it was." He paused and pretended to consider for a moment. "Oh yeah Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo was the boy's name." Even Captain Kuchiki's eyes widened.

"Rukia would never do something like that!" Captain Ukitake cried indignantly.

"Just because she's a noble now doesn't mean she was raised that way." Kenpachi sneered.

"You don't have to be a noble to obey the law Kenpachi, beside we only have Ichimari-tachio word to go on. Not that I don't have the up most respect for my fellow captain, but his story seems full of holes. What proof does he have?" Hisagi asked. Gin smiled at the young man, it interested him to know that Tousen's lieutenant had made captain's rank here.

"What proof do I need? If ya' don't believe me go see for ya' selves. Or better yet send someone to see for ya'." This, as Gin had suspected, erupted into a debate. Finally it was decided that this was a matter to be handled personally by the captains and that Captain Kuchiki was the best person for the job because he upheld all the laws to the letter. Gin just watched the exchange and smiled.

---

Later Gin sat in his quarters, Aizen's zanpakuto lay on the table before him.

"I wonder." He reached out his hand and pulled the blade free; he felt that familiar wash of power roll over him.

"Will ya' shatter for me Kyōka Suigetsu?"


	4. Chapter 4: Family

"_I wonder." He reached out his hand and pulled the blade free; he felt that familiar wash of power roll over him. _

"_Will ya' shatter for me Kyōka Suigetsu?" _

Gin wrapped his hand around the worn green hilt and shut his eyes. _Come'n I belon' to him just as much as ya' do. All I wan' is a lil' allus'on. _

Gin opened his eyes and found himself in the world of Aizen's zanpakto. Moonlight danced across black water scattered with flowers and in the middle a tall gilded mirror hung in nothingness. The world resonated with emptiness and the loss of its master.

Gin took a step forward and found himself before the mirror, it didn't offer back his reflection however and Gin was shocked by what he saw. In the mirror knelt a pale young girl in a little white frock and cropped white hair. She looked up and Gin noticed that her eyes were the same dark brown as Aizen's though Aizen's had never been filled with tears like the girl's.

"He left me. Why did He leave me?" The whole world seemed to be crying with her though no rain clouds covered the moon. The girl's eyes met Gin's,

"Did He leave you too?" Gin blinked he wasn't positive, but he didn't think it was suppose to be possible to visit another shinigami's inner world.

"Aizen-tachio? Na he didn't leave us, he got taken from us." The girl's eyes flashed.

"Taken? How could He be taken? He isn't here. He isn't anywhere." Even Aizen's zanpakato couldn't feel his soul, it really didn't exist then.

"A lil' girl decided she didn't lik' Aizen-tachio very much 'n she wen' 'n used her power to erase him." A tremor ran through the world and the black water rippled.

"That's not possible. He can't lose; nothing can defeat Him while He has me!" She shouted. Gin noticed that as the world shook the girl stood her hair and dress growing longer and darker. "Nothing can kill Him! He is lord!" Black waves broke on the shore now and the girl was older now her dress black and flowing and her hair long and dark.

"He's gone 'n cryin' 'n hissy fits ain't gonna brin' him back for us, but the same lil' human that stole him can brin' him back."

"I didn't know you were a fool. If the human took Him away why would she bring Him back? He loves you so much I expected more." The young woman sneered at Gin her, the expression made her pretty ivory face seem cruel like that of an angry goddess.

"'Cause the human has people she love too, 'n she'd do anythin' to save 'em. Wouldn't ya' like to get revenge for wha' the girl did to Aizen-tachio? Wouldn't ya' like to taste the blood of someone she loves? Wouldn't ya' like to make her give him back? We're all of Aizen-tachio there is, don't ya' thin' that it'll take both of to get him back? Do ya' thin' anyone could stand up to both of us?" The woman regarded Gin with a regal expression.

"Taste the blood of someone that the Taker loves? Make her give Him back? How?" The world was calm now.

"She'll be comin' here ta' help a friend who ain't been behave the way the Soul Society thinks she should 'n, in order ta' do that she needs ta' come through Westen Rukongai. All we got to do is wait."

"Wait?" Kyōka Suigetsu looked interested.

"It ain't gonna be very long, the girl's friend is gonna be brought here today. That means that we got ten day befor' the lil' murderess and her friends show up. In ten day we'll get our chance to kill the person she loves." The woman surveyed Gin.

"Perhaps I underestimated you." The darkness from the world lapped at Gin's white socks and cloak staining them and the apparition in the mirror noticed, "In any case you should go, it you're not supposed to be here. I'll come to you next time."

Gin turned away, but before he stepped off the island he heard Kyōka Suigetsu's voice.

"And to answer your question, Gin, yes I will shatter for you." As he stepped from the island he returned to his own world. He glanced down and panic griped him, Kyōka Suigetsu was gone.

"Are you looking for this, Gin?" Gin frozen that voice, it was a voice that was impossible. Slowly he turned and gasped lightly, he took a step forward without being aware. When he did he become sharply aware of was how much like Momo he was acting.

"Aizen-tachio." He said trying to keep the desperate edge off his voice. What he wanted to cross the room, to touch the man's face, but he really, really didn't want to get stabbed or otherwise harmed. Aizen laughed.

"You're acting like you're afraid of me." Aizen moved towards him, "Are you afraid of me Gin?"

"No, Aizen-tachio, I'm not 'fraid of ya'." The man laughed softly.

"Good, though it might be wise." Gin's smile widened, splitting his face.

"Well I ain't wha' they call 'wise'." Aizen returned the smile and traced the long expanse of Gin's mouth.

"No you're not." Aizen lift Gin's chin, "But you are smart, that is perhaps better." Aizen moved his lips very close to Gin's, "And you're valuable to me." He pressed his lips against Gin and for a moment, for the briefest moment Gin was happy, but then he felt Aizen dissolving, fading away.

"I'm sorry, Gin, without Him I have very little power." A cool female voice whispered through the room and Gin collapsed to a kneeling position with his head in his hands. Kyōka Suigetsu fell to the matted floor. He raked his hands down his face and opened his bloody eyes to glare at the fifth division insignia on the wall.

"I will brin' ya' back Aizen-tachio."

Gin didn't have much time to think on his resolve, because he heard the sounds of commotion coming through his closed door. He had just enough time to shove Aizen's zanpakto under the futon he'd been too lazy to roll up before Matsumoto burst through the door accompanied by a very flustered looking Vice-Captain Kira. The poor little blond looked like a canary trying to stop a hurricane.

"Ichimaru-tachio is resting! I'm not supposed to let anyone in!" Izuru insisted, but she just ignored him and strode right over to Gin.

"What's this I hear about not feeling well? I bet it's just some clever scheme to get you vice-captain to do all the work!" In the background Izuru was still trying to get her to leave.

"Vice-Captian Matsumoto are you listening to me?" Gin smiled at the poor boy, the world just walked all over him.

"She's fine Izuru, she ain't gonna go away till ya' give her wha' she wants or distract her. Do got somethin' shiny? That works most the time. And Rangiku just 'cause you do everythin' in your power to avoid work don't mean tha' the rest of got ta' be lik' tha'." The look she gave him should have killed him, but it was passing.

"Ichimaru-tachio you should be resting and Vice-Captain Matsumoto, while she may be your friend, is not conducive to resting!" Gin watched as Matsumoto responded flamboyantly and discovered that watching the pair raised any unfamiliar feeling.

Gin let his smile slip at little as he identified the odd feeling that was coursing within him, content. Such a docile feeling wasn't one he'd ever felt around Aizen. No, all feelings regarding Aizen had enough passion to set the world on fire. So this plain, calm, feeling of content had caught him off guard.

He only half listened as Matsumoto declared that Gin's only problem was he "thought too much and drank too little." He nearly laughed as his very flustered vice captain tried to insist that a sick man shouldn't be drinking anything stronger than a weak tea and that nobody should start drinking with Matsumoto before the sun was even down.

His smiled faded away entirely as a thought occurred to him, they really cared about him. And after all why shouldn't they? He'd never hurt them here, never abandoned them, never… a loud clap brought him from his musings.

"Wow looks like you were right Izuru; poor thing is finally losing his mind." Matsumoto declared, "Come on we have to leave this poor invalid to his rest. I can't believe you're so irresponsible as to let your obviously sick captain have visitors!" With that she began shooing Izuru from the room, while the poor man just looked defeated as though this were something he was use to.

"And as for you!" Gin smiled as she rounded on him, "You'd better get better soon, everybody else in the damn place is passed out drunk before the drinking even begins!" Gin just nodded and watched her go.

He sighed as he leaned back on his futon, and again let his smile fall away from his face. He had a family here, granted they were mildly insane, but that suited him well enough. Gin sifted to avoid the hard lump that Kyōka Suigetsu caused.

He hated choices.

Even the simplest choices vexed him and this was no simple choice. He could take Kyōka Suigetsu out from under his mattress and bury her with his past deep with the Rukongai. With her gone there would be no proof that Aizen had ever been more than a very vivid dream; no proof except the aching emptiness that would infected his soul. He'd felt it inside Aizen's world and he knew it would spread to his own.

But could he really bring Aizen back now? Now that he'd felt the subtle undemanding love that family had to offer? Could he break both Izuru's and Rangiku's hearts again simply to save himself a little heartache?

Gin rolled over on his side feeling genuinely ill. He knew the answer and it sickened him, because the answer was yes. Even here, in a world that had never known his captain, Gin was willing to hurt anyone to help Aizen, even those he loved the most.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Even

_Gin rolled over on his side feeling genuinely ill. He knew the answer and it sickened him, because the answer was yes. Even here, in a world that had never known his captain, Gin was willing to hurt anyone to help Aizen, even those he loved the most. _

Ten days. Two-hundred and forty hours. Fourteen-thousand four-hundred minutes. Eight-hundred sixty-four thousand seconds. It was torture to Gin no matter how he counted it. He had been restless, but it was finally time: the Seirei-heki had fallen.

Gin stood before the gate, it wouldn't be long now. He placed a long hand on Shinsou's hilt. Kyōka Suigetsu had been strapped carefully to his side where his captain's cloak could cover it. Suddenly a set of massive fingers slide beneath the gate and Gin smiled they were finally here.

The gate keeper froze upon seeing Gin's smiling face and he listened to the orange haired boy to ask the giant what was wrong. The boy gave Gin a skeptical look,

"Ok now who the hell is this?"* He asked, the arrogance practically pouring off him.

"Captain of Squad Five, Ichimaru Gin." The little black cat said.

"Aw this ain't good." He could feel Kyōka Suigetsu's desires to spill blood but it was Shinsou he pulled shooting it forward to bring Jidanbō to his knees. He could hear the boy making a fuss but ignored it as he resealed Shinsou.

"Un'ccept'ble. Ya ain't supposed to open the gate just 'cause ya' a gate keeper." He stood there smiling waiting for the answer that he knew would come.

"I defended the gate and lost. Once I lost I had to open the gate. There was nothing else I could do."*

"I don't understand wha' ya' sayin'. When a Gate Keeper loses they ain't suppose ta open the gate. When a Gate Keeper loses they're suppose ta die." He smiled up at the wounded man and as expected Ichigo ran forward striking with his zanpakato. Gin stilled didn't draw Kyōka Suigetsu, he wasn't sure he could keep her sealed and it wouldn't do to kill the human just yet.

"No Ichigo! He'll kill you!" Orihime ran forward slipping in past the falling guard and ignoring the cats cries for her to stop.

"Excellent." Gin murmured."Shot to Kill Shinsou." The blade shot forward and knocked the giant from beneath the gate and trapping Ichigo and Orihime within the wall.

"Oh this ain't good for ya'. It seems ya' are separated from ya' lil' friends." He sheathed Shinsou only to pull Kyōka Suigetsu free of her coverings. A quick flash step found Ichigo unarmed and with his back pin against Gin, a glittering sword at his neck.

"Oh my, this ain't good for ya'."

"Let me go you bastard!" Ichigo shouted trying to pull free but only succeeding in nicking himself on Kyōka Suigetsu's razor edge.

"I would love ta' but that ain't up ta' me. Right Orihime-chan?" He felt the boy go stiff.

"I told you I won't bring him back! If you hurt Ichigo I'll just heal him!" She cried.

"Orihime? H-how? How do you know this bastard?" Ichigo asked the whole thing was starting to confuse him.

"Oh? Then she ain't told ya wha' she can do? Wha' she has done?"

"Don't!" Orihime pleaded.

"She went 'n took someone from me. Someone that I loved, all 'cause she didn't like him." Ichigo's eyes grew wide, "'N this darlin' lil' girl wasn't content with jus' killin' him. No she went 'n destroyed him."

"What's he talking about Orihime?" Ichigo asked horrified that the sweet girl he thought he knew could do something like that.

"It's not what you think! Aizen tried to kill me! He tried to kill you! He was going to destroy the world!" Orihime cried.

"Now don't lie Orihime-chan it ain't nice 'specially when ya' talkin' about someone who ain't wit' us no more. Aizen-tachio never tried to kill ya' in his life, if he had ya'd both be dead." The blade was buzzing and he knew he couldn't hold it back much longer.

"As much as I enjoy story tellin' I ain't got time for it now. Ya' got one last chance bring Aizen-tachio back or I'll kill Ichigo and destroy his body. Ya' can't heal wha' ya' can't find."

"Orihime please! If I die here I can't save Rukia! Please help me!" Orihime looked in horror at the scene before her, and with tears in her eyes she shook her head.

"I can't."

"Too bad." Kyōka Suigetsu bit into Ichigo letting a beautiful red flower burst from his throat. Gin dropped the boy on to his body length zanpakato.

"_Hadō 54, _Abolishing Flames." In a flash of purple reiatsu both boy and blade were gone.

"Ichigo!" Orihime's cry was loud enough to pierce the great wall and cause her friends to look up in horror.

"Shame, ya' could have saved him, ya' still could. I'd didn't kill him when Aizen-tachio sent me here." She sobbed over the singed ground.

"What you love isn't a man! It's a monster, and I won't be responsible for bring him back!" She cried.

"Oh? Havin' ya' friends' blood on ya' hands don't bother ya' then?" She looked up.

"Wha' 'bout that normal lil' human ya' so found of? Ya know the one wit' the short dark hair?"

"Tatsuki." Orihime gasped.

"Yeah her, she probably won't even be fun ta' kill, 'cause she won't even know wha' happenin', bein' a helpless human 'n all. 'N wha' 'bout ya' other lil' friends here? The lil' kitty, the Quincy boy, and the quite stupid lookin' one? Do ya' wan' hear them beg ya' for their lives? And wha' 'bout ya' best friend? Rukia? The Soul Society's gonna kill her, ya' really think ya' can save her wit'out Kurosaki?" She looked up in horror at Gin's smiling face.

"Leave them alone! You already killed Ichigo! Isn't that enough for you! Doesn't that make us even?"

"Ya' think any of their death'll be 'nough fa' me? Ya' might've loved Kurosaki, but did he love ya' back? Takin' away the object of ya' one-sided love don't make us even." Gin spun sheathing Kyōka Suigetsu and walking away.

"What if I reject you?" Orihime asked, and Gin laughed.

"Go ahead, but ain't we already talk 'bout this? Ya' don't know wha' I've done or the effect it had on ya' life, do ya'? How do ya' know I weren't involved in Isshin-tachio bein' exiled from the Soul Society?" Orihime made a face.

"Who?"

"Isshin-tachio?" Gin scratched his head thoughtfully, "Ya' might know him as Isshin Kurosaki, it'd be a shame for ya' if he never left here." Orihime looked at Gin in horror and then down to the burnt spot on the floor.

"But hey! If ya' reject me a least I won't've kill him." Orihime ran her fingers through the ash on the floor, she glared she had to at least try to bring Ichigo back.

"Sōten Kisshun I reject!" She shut her eyes and the two fairies leapt from her hairpin, when she opened her eyes again she screamed. There was no Ichigo kneeling before her, just a shinny floor.

"Aw, I told ya' so. Wha' were his last words again?" Gin smiled widely and mocked Ichigo's voice, "Orihime please! If I die here I can't save Rukia! Please help me!" He laughed sharply, "I wonder if the others'll beg too. Particularly that Tatsuki girl, she so tough-like it might be amusin'. Well bye-bye now." He waved as he walked away from Orihime and the wall.

Orihime knelt on the spot where Ichigo had died, Tatsuki was going to die that way too, and Rukia, and Ishida, and Chad, and anyone else that she ever came to care about. Ichimaru had forever in front of him to hunt her, to hurt her. And she got the feeling it wouldn't stop with her death, he'd hunt her soul down here and make a sport of torturing her in her afterlife.

If she did what he asked, is she brought back Aizen… she'd lead the world into mortal danger, but not danger it couldn't get itself out of. The Soul Society could still win; there had always been hope in that world. Ichigo had made sure of that. Besides was the world any safer now? Ichimaru might not be as powerful as Aizen, but he was most certainly more insane. Which was worse? A power hungry shinigami with a god complex or his crazy lover put out of his mind with need and set on a destructive path of revenge? Or was it better to just have neither?

She looked up and Ichimaru's receding back. He had implied that rejecting him would make it so Ichigo was never born, but Ichimaru was a dangerous lose end with the power to cause real damage to the world. Her eyes hardened with determination and hatred. She had made her final decision, and the consequences be damned!

*Please note that these are not my words but taken directly from the official English dub of episode 22.


	6. Chapter 6: In The End

_She looked up at Ichimaru's receding back. He had implied that rejecting him would make it so Ichigo was never born, but Ichimaru was a lose end. Her eyes hardened with determination. She had made her final decision, and the consequences be damned!_

"Ichimaru wait!" He didn't even stop, "I'll bring him back." The last was said in an ashamed whisper, but Gin heard it.

"I knew ya' come aroun'." Orihime looked down at the smooth, clean tile.

"Yes, but only if you promise me something." Gin's face revealed nothing.

"'N wha'd that be?"

"You won't kill Ichigo again." Gin cocked his head.

"That'ld'n't be very smart. 'Cause he ain't very found o' me 'n if he tries ta' kill me I wouldn't be 'loud to stop him."

"You can hurt someone pretty badly before you kill them, and I can heal him if he's not gone." Gin nodded.

"Take out Aizen's zanpakato."

"Careful she ain't very fond of ya'." Gin said as he drew Kyōka Suigetsu the bare blade glitter dangerously in the sun there hadn't been enough to death to satisfy her bloodlust.

"Can you can call the spirit out? It'll be easier that way." Gin frowned slightly.

"I think I can. Kyōka Suigetsu?" He felt power rushing towards the sword and in a swirl of dark water and lotus blossoms Kyōka Suigetsu appeared beside Gin in all of her terrible beauty.

"I can't stay long; I live for Him and without Him…" She turned towards Orihime; "This is the girl that took Him away?" her voice was frozen and regal.

"Yeah, but she brin' him back." Orihime shuddered as those cold brown eyes fell on her; it was like looking into Aizen's eyes.

"Yes, but before I do, I want to ask you something Ichimaru." Orihime said her voice sounded amazingly calm. Gin nodded.

"Is this what you really want? It's obvious you're doing pretty well without Aizen. If I remember correctly Matsumoto seemed pretty upset by you leaving and I'm sure there are other people who care about you." Gin's smile didn't falter but Orihime got the feeling that he'd tensed up. Kyōka Suigetsu round on him, fixing him with her chilling stare.

"Ya think I ain't thought 'bout tha' already? It don't matter wha' anybody thinks I wan' Aizen-tachio back, 'n ya just said ya'd do it. Stop wastin' time."

"If you're sure… I just thought…"

"We know what you thought! Now hurry up I don't have a lot of time." Kyoka Suigetsu snapped impatiently. Orihime looked at Gin something in the way he stood suggested that he wanted his friends, but the fact that he'd killed Ichigo meant he wanted Aizen more. She sighed, she knew there was no use stalling.

"Now I need you both to hold still and concentrate on Aizen… I've never done this before."

"You had enough skill to take Him away." Kyōka Suigetsu sneered, and Orihime gulped.

"Just hold still." Kyōka Suigetsu titled her chin up proudly.

"Sōten Kisshun I reject!" This time Orihime was ready for the horrid unraveling and re-weaving of time but it still horrified her enough to close her eyes. When she opened them she found herself in the moonlight land of Hueco Mundo standing on a distant balcony in Las Noches. She heard a sharp intake of breath, like someone who had been held underwater had just resurfaced. She looked up to see Aizen standing before her, the pure shock in his dark was enough to tell her that he remembered being rejected.

They stood there looking at each other, but before either of them could speak the sound of bare feet hitting hard stone brought their attention to the doorway. Gin stood there, shirtless and panic stricken. In three paces he crossed the room and grabbed the front of Aizen white robes.

"Are ya' really Aizen 'cause if ya Kyōka Suigetsu I think I might kill ya'." A look of confused amusement replaced the shock on Aizen's face.

"Have you been playing with her?" Gin smiled, really smiled, a smile full of joy, but then it wiped from his face and he released Aizen and fell to his knees. Aizen spared Orihime a glance,

"You may go, just try not to reject Ulquiorra if he's late bringing your food." Orihime nodded exhausted from what she had done. She left without argument, if Aizen wasn't going to punish her she wasn't going to make a fuss. As soon as the door closed behind her, Aizen placed a hand beneath Gin's chin and forced his face up.

"What's wrong Gin? Are unhappy to see me?" He asked looking down at his vice-captain.

"No Aizen-tachio," The man whispered, "It's just… just I ain't any better than that Hinamori girl." Aizen raised his eyebrow, Gin still wasn't smiling.

"Oh?" He asked calmly.

"I'm just lik' her, I can't live without ya', 'cause I only live for ya'." Aizen laughed softly, it was a rich sound.

"Of course you can't, I made you that way." He applied enough pressure on Gin's chin to bring the man to his feet. He bent his head a captured Gin's unsmiling lips. Gin yielded to Aizen, pressing back against his Lord's soft lips. Aizen pulled back and smiled at the level of devotion that shone in Gin's partially opened eyes.

"When I sit in the heavens will you sit beside me?" Gin smiled, his eyes sliding shut.

"Yes Aizen-tachio."

THE END

---

AN: There it is. My first serious chaptered Bleach fic. I'm quite proud of it, and I kind of regret finishing it. 


End file.
